New Beginnings
by Se7enFreaker
Summary: Inspired By the Birthday of one of the most amazing people in my life. Involves Former DBSK members ...yeah *shrug* I own no one, if i did - i'd be jailed.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Gazing upwards, skin slightly tanned maybe even sun kissed, yet still somehow fragile looking, he looked as if a symbolic figure misplaced. The multi-coloured lights of festive activities through panelled glass and rays of light directed, as if purposefully, towards him from the stars did nothing to hinder neither his presence nor breath taking looks. Instead they formed a complementary union as if reaching out towards the figure in unblemished glee, as they now had a chance in being in his unoccupied presence, as if he was they're own.

Sky clear with no clouds in sight made the visible moonbeam shine through the navy blue satin like atmosphere as if guiding a path to a designed destination created by none other then the forces of the stars and moon alike, which remarkably was where the **SILVERSEA*** cruise Ship **Silver Whisper** was heading. Though unlike any other cruise ship, or any other by the luxurious SILVERSEA brand, the expenses of the suites on board and any other part of the ship plus the ship alike were not paid for. There was simply no need.

Criminals obviously didn't need money for anything they wanted- not if what they required was supplied to them by a fellow gang member either.

* * *

**SILVERSEA* **- Is in fact an actual brand of cruises and Silver Whisper is their latest cruise.


	2. Hero

Hero

Sighing, I couldn't help but stretch my arms upwards, feeling myself unwind just as a gust of sea breeze reached over and blew over me, ruffling my brown hair in the process. I call it brown now, but it's not really. The colour of my hair depends on the lighting since at night it's a caramel like tinge whilst in sunlight I've been known to attract attention with the way it has different shades of hues all in the form of brown mixed together.

And attracting attention is the least I should be doing with my career choice… well, that's if you consider it a choice- but that's another story.

It's been a long time since I've gotten to go overseas and so I can't help zip up my black leather jacket further as the wind starts to pick up. I feel out of my territory as all I'm faced with is the ship I'm standing on and the tonnes of water beneath it. Looking over the railings I can't help but be thankful that I know how to swim.

"Hey Hero!" I hear being bellowed from above followed by drunken cackles and inhuman giggles.

2

Though I already knew they were there, they're reflections were shown through the calming yet terrifying glimmers of sea water which I was facing as they made their way into view.

I turn 'round, holding in a grin as I'm faced with overly drunk friends of mine who look like they're about to topple over any given moment; a near hysterical Max who's pointing at a repeatedly collapsing Xiah whilst hunched over in near painful laughter and U-Know who's standing on top of the railings above and-

"We're Dong Bang Shin Ki!" who just happened to screech the following words, in a manly way of course, on the top of his lungs.

Chuckling I thought _'Yeah, yeah…'_ And then spoke aloud, "I get it, we're The Rising Gods of the East, now get down!"

He then burst out screaming "NOOO!" though I most admit this was a better attempt at sounding manly.

'_So much for abusive drunks, huh?'_

So I took to staring at them all instead as Xiah finally managed his balance though never managed to actually hold his drinks down and unfortunately took to staggering away from the others, finding a place where he could throw up without being shouted at later. Whilst there was one less idiot causing chaos it looked as if Max was aiming to take care of his absence by repeatedly shouting "NO" as U-Know had done only moments before though chose to change the pitch every so often as if a toddler looking for attention.

'_And hell, did U-Know give it to him or what?'_

U-Know had chosen to sit opposite Max, clutching at his arms and shook him repeatedly as if an alarm clock deserving to be smashed but Max being Max he wasn't afraid-

Sighing for the second time that night Hero thought to himself _'Because it's always like this when they're all drunk' _and took to turning his back on his friends and once again looked over the railings wondering if his friends would be drunk enough to remember if he chose to throw them overboard to have some peace filled silence.

With lots of desperate splashing in the background as his friends fought for life.

'_Xiah would be…"_

He also began to remind himself to check up on his friend in five minutes time, if he hadn't already decided to jump overboard or anything else harmful to his being as he normally chose to do when drunk as he's the extremist emotional type, wanting to commit suicide over the littlest of things.

Such as the_ 'Damn moon not talking to him on his 16__th__ birthday' _Hero scolded Xiah through his mind remembering that night vividly.

Hero couldn't help but mutter to himself sarcastically "Oh, the happy days…"

A splash was heard in the distance leaving Hero to curse to himself-

"shit!"


	3. Wrong Number

Wrong Number

The crunching beneath feet which could resonate from nothing else but newly fallen snow was heard repeatedly as a figure made it's descent to no other place but the horror of all young youths, namely teens:

School.

Though the figure, which in taking a closer look could be identified as a young adolescent female, took to stopping now and then, wanting to identify other schooled youths her age and seemed to come to the conclusion that, apart from her, the other girls who were making their way to the all girls school ahead were younger and those known to be taking pride in what any normal person would dub as being a 'nerd.'

5

Which was only a minor indication when considering there weren't any chavs around screaming abuse as they assaulted people with snow which could only mean they're was most likely no school for the day and that the others were merely making they're way only to reassure themselves of that fact.

Stopping her journey on the pavement she began to lift up her school bag, opening it up, revealing the phone she was looking for in the process. Snow then decided, as if to torment, to float downwards in pairs of who now's how many flakes, making it impossible for the teen to look down at her phones LCD screen without having it covered in snow flakes.

Deciding it would be best to take shelter she chose to walk on the snow covered grass between the pavement and some trees, enduring a blast of wind as it struck, in order to take shelter beneath one of the tall aged creations of nature.

Her back now resting on bark as knees chose to bend in order to maintain bodily warmth left her in a position where a clear view of a tall black clothed figure was provided as they made they're way towards her.

Looking down once more, wanting to confirm her suspicions of there being no school, she chose to send a text message to one of her close friends, who would be most likely sporting her phone by her side this instance or even have it clutched between her palms.

Suddenly the phone voiced its distress with a ping as it didn't register the phone number.

Realising it was her friends' old number she deleted it, anther ping recognising her action, and then tried sending the text, which had been automatically saved, once more:

Hey, is there any school today?

Only a minute later she found herself staring down at the reply:

No, my mum checked on the school website since she thought there was too much snow to go safely outside anyways

She was now obviously beginning to regret waking up late as the wind picked up at random paces as if to torture her being, colouring her cheeks with a hint of pale rose petal pink.

Putting the phone away she began to think of how many more agonising minutes it would take to get home as the black clothed figure, a male, passed her, choosing to walk on the road rather then pavement. As he passed a flash of silver meet the ground.


	4. Jaejoong

Jaejoong

Being in England is as similar to my experience getting here. The wind blowing up around you, enveloping you in its grip is just the same- if anything, it's just colder and at more frequent random bursts. I guess the wind decided to follow the ship, alongside me.

People say its not safe walking on the road but believe me, when the wind blows up snow in your face like a kid playing a predictable but just as annoying prank over and over again as they don't think it's gotten old yet you may just want to walk on the road, with the trees shading you as you make your way.

"Hey! Er- you dropped this…" I heard being said to my right in nervous hesitation.

7

7

Turning around to face the voice I was greeted with the most innocent pair of eyes resembling melted chocolate with delicate, fragile, and long lashes surrounding the unmistakable beauty not only in her eyes. It was definitely a 'she' even as her jacket was bigger then her and hid the slim figure which had to accompany the elegantly curved face of hers. Her chin was not rounded, instead sculptured with milddefinition as if perfected by years of a sculptures technique. Her hair was bound back from revelation by her religious beliefs as she was wearing a plain black headscarf, with a white tipped pin to her right side though even if not revealed I felt as if I could vividly see the waves of hair flowing bellow her shoulders.

And she was clearly looking at me the same way.

I couldn't help but grin as I took back my hotel room card, with its black curved writing and it's large sized 3 engraved within it, indicating the room number.

"Thanks." I said seductively, earning to watch her eyes widen and a prominent blush forming on her cheeks.

Then as we took our time, literally staring into each others eyes, she slightly looked away in mild embarrassment, leaving me to casually smirk a little.

"Erm" she was looking down at my hand, which was still holding the card as if wanting her to take it, "aren't you cold?" she asked me innocently.

"A little." I said slowly, taking in the pleasant ringing provided by her voice.

She began to take off her left glove saying "Here." as she was starting to take off her other one.

"Wait!" I said, brining my left hand out from within my leather jacket which I wore on the ship as it made it's way to England, brining me with, and shot my hand out onto hers, wanting her to stop all motion just as the wind blew.

"You'll get cold…" I said, a little out of breath from something that felt like an electrocution the moment I felt her skin but so much more pleasant. Looking down at her hands I saw long slender fingers of a pianist and felt the smooth skin beneath my palm.

They were beautiful.

"It's okay, I've got another pair in my bag." she said, looking me in the eyes as if to reassure me of the fact that she really did.

"But, I've got to go anyway so there would be no point" I countered.

"Take them with." She rivalled.

"How would I give them back then?" I finally questioned her.

She pointed at my hand still holding the card as if a lifeline, "I'll come and get them." She then laughed a laugh which weakened my knees from its innocence and joy filled tune and to join in I questioned: "What?" sounding as surprised as I internally felt to be blessed by her voice and her laughter all in just mere minutes.

"Haha!" she still laughed looking above my head rather then into my eyes this time "you've got snow in your hair!" she breathed in puffs of air from laugher, her breath forming delicate clouds of their which took to floating upwards meeting my lips. Her hand still within mine shot out, running their fingertips along the tips of my hair, ruffling it jokily.

Of course I didn't stop her.

I then realized that others looking on most have thought us to be lovers.


	5. Duha

Duha

Duha was; kind, pure hearted, confident, easily embarrassed, unique, independent, dependable, determined, caring, funny, different, childish, artistic, smart, intelligent, astounding, beautiful, breath taking, multi-talented, aspiring, courageous, fun loving, thrill seeking, ambitious, artistic, charismatic, creative, reliable, joyful, sociable, talkative, considerate, affectionate, **gregarious*** and so much more.

And I've only determined all this from our first encounter 30 minutes ago.

Talking, I found that she didn't have school and in order to get to know her better I asked her out, for lunch as I new she'd be uncomfortable without a clear meaning in what sort of 'asking out' I meant, and she happily accepted, asking if she could go home first to change. Though as she said it I couldn't help but say, while once more looking straight at her:

"Well, there won't be a need for you to change personalities either as your perfect as you are."

Okay, I admit it! I was looking straight at her cheeks, thrilled to see the visible colouring of her porcelain like skin and hearing the murmured "Thanks…" in … well, thanks… and I may have had a small -large- smirk on my face as I said it.

* * *

**Gregarious*** – Very sociable.


End file.
